the_vampire_diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayley Marshall
"If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it." '' Hayley is a' young, gorgeous and wildly sexy werewolf with a str''ong p''ersonality'. She's '''determined', tough as nails, very protective of the people she cares about and she's also pretty''' ballsy'. She is '''impulsive '''and tends to speak before she thinks, which gets her into a lot of trouble. She is a '''good liar' and can be a bit manipulative. If she really wants something, she is willing to do anything to get it, not minding suffering the consequences of her actions. Trough the years, she has grown stronger and reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves, friends and family. Hayley was adopted so she had no idea she had a werewolf gene. She triggered the curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and killed someone. When she turned for the first time, she tore apart her living room, resulting in her adoptive parents learning she is a werewolf and kicking her out of the house when she was only 13 years. She had to learn how to take care of herself and how to survive, feeling alone and unloved, without knowing the first thing about her existent except that she was a werewolf. Eventually she met other werewolves, being in a lot of different packs over the years. Her only life goal was to find out where she came from, so she kept looking for her family and, with Klaus' help, she learns that she has a birthmark that was only seen on a specific bloodline of a werewolves, in New Orleans, the Crescent Pack. In her journey to find her family, Hayley and Klaus crossed paths and the wolf ends up carrying the hybrid's baby. After nine months of living in New Orleans with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, Hayley began to care for the Mikaelson siblings, even for Klaus - even though she would never admit it to him. Being a mother also made her more tender and dedicated, doing everything to keep her daughter safe. Putting her baby girl, Hope Mikaelson, before anything or anyone else. To protect Hope from their enemies or from anyone who could use her against them, Hayley and Klaus sent her away with Rebekah, to keep her safe and away from danger. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do. A few months later she came back to Mystic Falls to look for Tyler but he was nowhere to be found. She met another werewolf named Jules - who soon became her best friend - and she joined her pack and deciding to stay in town and try to live a "normal" life, while Klaus stayed behind to clean his own mess. When Tyler came back, they became friends again and they had an intense relationship for some months even though he kept on leaving town (and her) every time things got bad. When he found out Hayley and Klaus slept together he left again not telling her anything for months. Finally, Hayley decided it was time to move on because she couldn't wait for him forever. That was when she fell in love with her best friend (Klaus' supposedly dead brother), Henrik Mikaelson. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid